drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Puff, the Magic Dragon
thumb|Puff in der ZeichentrickseriePuff, the Magic Dragon ist ein sehr bekannter Folksong, der von Leonard Lipton und Peter Yarrow geschrieben wurde. Er handelt vom Drachen Puff und seinem Freund Jackie Paper, die allerlei Sachen erleben, bis Jackie zu alt dafür ist und seinen Freund verlässt. thumb|right|335 px|Puff The Magic Dragon in der Version von Peter, Paul & MaryDas Lied wurde in der Version von Peter, Paul and Mary sehr bekannt, selbst eine Fernsehserie mit drei Folgen wurde dazu ausgestrahlt. Interpretation Manche Leute meinen das Lied spiele auf die Droge Marihuana an. Deshalb ist es inzwischen zu einer Art Hippie-Hymne geworden. Laut den Autoren des Textes handelt das Lied allerdings von kindlicher Unschuld und wie diese beim Erwachsenwerden verloren gehtSnopes: Puff the Magic Dragon and Marijuana. Deutsche Version Es gibt eine deutsche Version des Liedes das den Titel "Paff, der Zauberdrache" trägt. Diese Version wurde unter anderem von der berühmten Schauspielerin und Sängerin Marlene Dietrich gesungen. Text Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail. Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came. Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. A dragon lives forever but not so little boys. Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys. One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more and puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar. His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain. Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave. So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. Oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. In der Populärkultur *Die Folge Von Prinzessinnen und Drachen der Serie "Der rosarote Panther" heißt auf Englisch "Muff the Magic Dragon". *Frühere deutsche Übersetzungen des My Little Pony Franchises übersetzten den Namen des Drachen Spike noch als "Puff". **In der 21. Folge der aktuellen MLP-Serie, Freundschaft ist Magie, nennt Fluttershy Spike einmal "Huffy the Magic Dragon", als er beleidigt ist (huffy ist Englisch für beleidigt oder eingeschnappt). Quellen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in der Musik